OneshotSongfic: I won't let you go, darling
by IncrediblyWicked
Summary: German Post-AoD, basierend auf dem Song "I won't let you go" von "Marianas Trench". LCxKT


_And even if the world's burning down, darling, I won't let you go._

_Zu spät. Viel zu spät._

Verzweifelt presste Lara ihre Hände mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht auf die riesige Wunde in seiner Magengrube. Sie wusste, dass jede Hilfe für ihn zu spät kam, dass sie die Letzte war, die ihn retten könnte – doch konnte sie es nicht übers Herz bringen, jetzt aufzugeben. Zu oft hatte er sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt, sich geradezu als lebendiges Schutzschild zwischen sie und ihre Gegner gestellt, all die Verletzungen in Kauf genommen und ihr immer eine Möglichkeit gegeben, Schutz zu suchen. So gefühllos sein Gesichtsausdruck auch gewirkt hatte, sie war ihm wichtig gewesen, diese Fremde, die all seine Pläne durcheinander gewühlt und zunichte gemacht hatte.

„Ruhig, Lara", wisperte er zum wiederholten Male, nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug und hob seine Hand, um ihr durch das nunmehr offene Haar zu streichen. Sie hatte ihr Haargummi wohl irgendwo in der Arena verloren, kurz bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht hatte; es würde sie nicht einmal mehr wundern, wenn sein Chirugai das dünne Band durchtrennt hätte. „Atmen. Du musst atmen."

Irritiert sah die junge Frau auf, verfing sich für einen Moment regelrecht in den strahlend blauen Augen des eigentlich so fremden Mannes, und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf um wieder einigermaßen zu sich zu kommen. Sie hatte zuvor kaum mitbekommen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte – nun spürte sie deutlich den aufkommenden Schwindel, der ihre Konzentration zu beeinträchtigen drohte. Sie musste die Blutung stoppen und ihn irgendwie wieder an die Oberfläche bringen. Und wenn sie dann verhaftet werden sollte, ihr wäre es egal, solange er ärztlich versorgt und womöglich gerettet werden konnte, von jemandem, der mehr über die menschliche Anatomie wusste, als sie. Doch wie sollte sie überhaupt die Wunde verbinden, jetzt, wo sie all ihre Medikamente und Mullbinden selbst verbraucht hatte?

Ungeschickt löste Lara eine Hand von der klaffenden Wunde, die kaum zwanzig Zentimeter unter Kurtis' Herzen lag, und riss sich eine ihrer Verbände von dem linken Arm, wobei sie peinlich genau darauf achtete, nicht zu viel Material zu zerreißen. Als sie jedoch kurz davor war, die Mullbinde auf die blutende Stelle zu legen, spürte sie urplötzlich, wie ihre Hand von einer Art unsichtbaren Wand zurückgehalten wurde.

„Kurtis!", keuchte die Archäologin ungläubig, vergrößerte den Druck ihrer linken Hand auf seiner Verletzung und sah ungeduldig fragend zu ihm auf. „Was soll das?"

Ein leichtes, resigniertes Lächeln bildete sich um seine Mundwinkel herum. „Es wird nicht helfen, egal, was du versuchst. Selbst wenn du die Blutung stoppen könntest, was bei dieser Größe an ein Wunder grenzen würde, Boaz' Gift hat sich bereits in meinem Körper verteilt." Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, unüberzeugbar, stur. Doch selbst das schien ihn nicht zu berühren, zumindest nicht äußerlich; wer wusste schon, was in diesem Mann vorging? „Sieh' mich an, Süße, bitte."

Widerwillig biss sich die Grabräuberin auf die Unterlippe, wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Doch wenig später zwang er sie mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte bereits, den Kopf zu ihm zu wenden, wobei er ihr einen traurigen Blick zuwarf, fast, als würde er es bedauern, sich von ihr verabschieden zu müssen.

_Mach dich nicht lächerlich_, ermahnte sich die Aristokratin sofort, _Ihr kennt euch gerade einmal ein paar Tage; und die bestanden auch nicht wirklich aus netten Unterhaltungen oder Zärtlichkeiten._

„Hör mir jetzt bitte gut zu." Kurtis Stimme rief Lara wieder in die kalte, erbarmungslose Wirklichkeit zurück, seine Hand strich beruhigend über ihren Nacken. Als wäre sie es, die sterben müsste. „Du musst hier unbedingt raus, bevor das ganze Ding in die Luft fliegt – und wehe, du weigerst dich, dann werde ich höchst persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du den Ausgang findest." Ein leises Lachen entfloh ihm. „Sie werden dich nicht verhaften, dafür habe ich schon im Voraus gesorgt, jedoch solltest du dir die nächsten Monate erst mal nichts mehr zuschulden kommen lassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du am Ende doch noch in einer dieser schimmeligen Zellen landest, ohne, dass ich dir noch helfen könnte."

„Du stirbst hier nicht", warf die Archäologin ein. Verzweiflung brandete in ihr auf, hilflose Tränen rannen wie Perlen über ihre bleichen Wangen.

Erneut lächelte er bloß gutmütig. „Das Einzige, was mich momentan noch am Leben hält, bist du."

„Dann bleibe ich hier."

„Das ganze Strahov wird explodieren", wandte er mit ruhiger Stimme ein, wischte eine der zahllosen Tränen fort von ihrem Gesicht und musterte sie kurz schweigend. „Meine Zeit ist begrenzt, lange wird auch meine Kraft nicht mehr reichen, um wachzubleiben. Dann würden wir beide umkommen."

Stur schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Eher sterbe ich mit dir, als dich einfach hier allein zu lassen."

„Du musst." Sein nächster Atemzug wirkte mechanisch, krampfartig, doch seine Miene veränderte sich nicht. „Ich hätte dich so gerne geliebt, wenn ich gedurft hätte."

„Du darfst!", unterbrach Lara ihn mit tränenschwerer Stimme, löste ihre zweite Hand von Kurtis' Wunde und beugte sich zu ihm herab, so tief, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen federleicht berührten. „Du darfst. Ich erlaube es dir, niemand anders hat das Recht dazu. Du darfst. Bitte, bitte, bleib bei mir."

Zärtlich legte der Legionär seinen einzig funktionierenden Arm um die Taille der jungen Countess, schloss die Augen und hob seinen Kopf ein Stück weit an, um ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. „Selbst wenn du es mir erlaubst, das Schicksal möchte es unbedingt verhindern." Vorsichtig, um die Verletzung nicht auch noch weiter aufzureißen, schob er Lara ein Stück weit hinab, ließ zu, dass sie sich schluchzend an ihn schmiegte. „Uns bleibt nur noch so wenig Zeit…"

„Das scheint eine Krankheit von mir zu sein", flüsterte die Archäologin leise, atmete seinen Geruch tief ein und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte ihn in ihrer Erinnerung behalten, genau so, wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. „Immer fehlt mir Zeit." Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr sie. „Wieso kannst du deine Heilkräfte nicht anwenden? In einem der Bücher habe ich gelesen, dass ihr solche Kräfte besitzt."

Lächelnd strich Kurtis über ihre Haare. „Ich habe meine gesamten Kräfte in der Arena, im Kampf gegen Boaz, auf dich konzentriert, damit dir nichts passiert. Ich wusste, dass du Karel besiegen könntest – also erschien es mir weitaus wichtiger, dich zu unterstützen. Vermutlich habe ich durch die mentale Verbindung zu dir auch ein wenig an Konzentration verloren, ansonsten hätte ich auf jeden Fall sichergestellt, dass sie tatsächlich tot war, bevor ich ihr den Rücken zugewandt hätte. Aber ich wollte zu dir, wollte dir nicht nur meine Kräfte zur Unterstützung schicken." Der nächste Atemzug kostete ihn scheinbar noch mehr Anstrengung, als würde mit jeder Sekunde mehr Leben aus ihm weichen. „Du musst gehen, Lara. Sofort."

„Nein", murmelte sie stur, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie ohnehin seinen Anweisungen Folge leisten würde – das schien auch er zu wissen, weshalb er bloß gutmütig schwieg und wartete.

Doch wie sollte sie ohne ihn weiterleben? Wie sollte sie jemals wieder in ihr Leben zurückfinden, wenn sie ihn nie vergessen könnte? Natürlich, irgendwie würde sie sich wieder fangen und einen Weg finden, sich abzulenken, aber wollte sie das? Nein. Allerdings musste sie in wenigen Minuten aus dem Strahov verschwinden, wenn sie zumindest die Erinnerung an ihn in sich tragen wollte.

Unglücklich löste sich die Archäologin aus den Armen des Soldaten, beugte sich zu einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss noch einmal zu ihm hinab und öffnete kurz darauf den Verschluss des Armbands, das sie für gewöhnlich immer unter ihren Handschuhen als Glücksbringer trug, um es ihm schweigend umzubinden. „Es war ein Geschenk meines Vaters. Ich möchte, dass du es behältst."

Er nickte bloß lächelnd und beobachtete still, wie sie langsam ihre Sachen zusammenpackte und sich auf den Weg zur Oberfläche machte, wusste er doch, dass er ihre Liebe niemals so ungestüm erwidern könnte, wie er es wollte.


End file.
